Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{7})(8^{8}))^{4}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((5^{7})(8^{8}))^{4} = (5^{(7)(4)})(8^{(8)(4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{7})(8^{8}))^{4}} = 5^{28} \times 8^{32}} $